


An Education In Nature

by donutsweeper



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towns do not have everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education In Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTygerEyez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTygerEyez/gifts).



> A stocking fill for ladytygereyez. Hope you like it!

The saloon filled up quickly as the day progressed and by evening was more crowded than Ezra remembered seeing in quite some time. It was less fortuitous than it he had hoped, however, as most of its denizens appeared to be more interested in drinking and shouting to each other than playing poker. Ezra noted when Vin slipped away and when, after an hour, he still had not returned, Ezra excused himself to go find his wayward companion.

As he had suspected, a cursory search of the town found Vin in the livery brushing down the horses. 

Ezra watched from the shadows for a few minutes before asking, "Are you all right?"

Vin shrugged, showing no surprise by Ezra's sudden intrusion. "Awful busy in there tonight," he said, giving his horse one last stroke before putting the brush away and grabbing his tack. "Couldn't breathe."

Ezra had assumed as much. "Are you planning on going for a ride?"

"Yep."

"Would you care for some company?"

Vin's half smile was barely noticeable as he responded, "Wouldn't say no."

Saddling the horses took no time and Vin led them southwards at a gentle lope. They rode in silence for a while and Ezra could see Vin relaxing the further they got from town. Eventually, looking at the vast openness around them, he felt compelled to speak. "Is this why you dislike town so much? That compared to nature you find it confining?"

Vin tilted his head, seeming to ponder his reply. "Reckon." After a minute he added, "And there's things you can do out here no town'll let you."

"I see." Ezra tried not to grimace as he began considering the 'things' Vin might be referring to but after another long silence he decided to ask anyway, "And pray tell, what might that be?"

"I c'n show you if you like."

With a sigh of resignation Ezra said, "Certainly, by all means, show me what wondrous things can occur out here that could not as easily occur within town."

Vin raised an eyebrow and broke into a wide grin. "Think you'll even like it."

Ezra muttered, "I highly doubt that," under his breath, knowing Vin would still hear it.

Vin laughed and shouted, "Race ya!" as he brought his horse up to a gallop.

"But I don't know where...." Ezra broke off, knowing his protests were useless and urged his own horse faster as he chased after Vin.

Soon he crested a ridge and spotted Vin securing his horse's reins to a small bush. "Vin, what-"

"Look," Vin interrupted and gestured off to his left at was a small lake, its surface shimmering in the moonlight.

"Oh. Oh, my. This is quite beautiful."

"Yep." Vin grinned. "And that ain't all," he said, pulling off his coat. 

"Pardon?"

"Ain't you never gone swimming naked before, Ezra? You. Me. The moonlight. And no one around for miles."

Ezra grinned widely. "I think I just might yet come understand your affinity for the wilds of nature, Vin," he said, divesting himself of his own clothing. "I just might."


End file.
